Xena: The warrior princess season 7
by ZD-TD
Summary: I know it is a long time ago the tv-show ended, but for me the stories are still going on. So I thought I write a first episode of season 7. I hope you enjoy it and please rate. more information is in the story. Note: relationship between Xena and Ares
1. Episode 1: Going home

**_Author's note: So I wrote this episode to see if you like it and if I should continue. You can leave your comment in a review or give a rating to the episode. It would be nice if you also give ideas about the next episodes so I can work with your ideas and make episodes about it._**

**_I like the idea of Xena and Ares together so trust me that relationship is going to happen, but further than that the adventures of Xena and Gabrielle will continue. Please review! _****_p.s. I also did this so people see inspiration to write stories about Xena._**

_'In a time of ancient gods, warlords and kings, a land in turmoil cried out for a hero._

_She was Xena, a mighty princess, forged in the heat of battle._

_The power... The passion... The danger._

_Her courage will change the world'._

Previously on Xena:

We see Xena getting killed by a warrior in Jappa.

We switch over to a intimate scene between Xena and Gabrielle and the goodbye kiss.

'Even in death I will never leave you Gabrielle'

We see Gabrielle burning her body to ashes.

She kept her promise, Gabrielle knew Xena was still there with her.

She walked trough the woods with Argo on her side, she finally made it back to her home, she made it back to Greece but without Xena. She felt more lonely then ever ever since Xena left she felt different, stronger yet weaker.

'Gabrielle' There was a whispering voice which belonged to her, to Xena.

Gabrielle looked around, no sign of Xena.

'Of course not Gabrielle she is death remember' she said to herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the god of war standing right behind her.

'So it is true, she is death' Gabrielle looked in his eyes and what she saw she never saw before. His eyes showed sadness, grief and remorse.

'I am sorry Ares, there was nothing I could do'

'nothing you could do, seriously Gabrielle you could have brought her back you could have stopped her dammit!' The anger dripped from his voice and Gabrielle responded with the same anger.

'I could have saved her! What about you huh? You are the god of war how was the fucking view from up Olympus well? How was it to see the woman you love die!' there was no emotion in his voice when he spoke again. 'I didn't watch and I didn't know, If I knew she was going to die I would have been there, but no one who calls me to say she is death, she didn't even said goodbye'

'And you find that strange you made her life impossible Ares, you made to many mistakes'

He just looked at her, not saying anything for at least two minutes.

'why didn't you brought her back I mean you could have right'

'There were 40,000 souls at stake Ares, it was Xena of all those other souls. This was her choice not mine' Gabrielle was calmed down again after all it wasn't his fault she left her.

'I don't care, I am going to find her and I will bring her back, with or without your help'

and with that he disappeared again in the blue light.

Gabrielle walked further in the woods to set up camp. She let Argo walk around, ever since Xena died it was like she knew she needed to listen to Gabrielle. Gabrielle was sitting at the fire when she spoke again. 'Gabrielle...'

Ares is inside one of his many temples thinking about how he can get Xena back. She wasn't in the Greece domains, but in the Jappa domains. So the first thing he does was going back to Jappa.

A blue light appeared in a dark room. Ares looked around, he saw the door opening and walked further. There were standing two people at the entrance of the ghost domain. He walked towards them, they didn't say anything so he walked towards the entrance. The two people stopped him.

'You have no business here, be gone'

'Well actually I do, see you have a woman in there and she belongs to Greece, she belongs to me'

The man looked at him while the woman looked straight ahead.

'No one can enter, go ahead and try the portal will kill you' Ares stepped forward through the portal.

'how that is not possible, no mortal can enter'

'Well guy look again I am Ares god of war, nothing mortal here'

' a god may enter, we don't want to be on the bad side of the Greeks god, please walk further'

'Smart choice' Ares walked into a realm, there was a white light, the darkness was almost gone.

He walked into a room when he saw her sitting on a large stone.

'Xena..' he whispered not knowing if it was really her.

Xena turned around, of course she recognized the voice and felt his presence but she had to be sure, she looked up at him.

'what do you want Ares' He looked at her, she looked empty, no fire.

' I came to see you, why else would I be here' He walked towards here and sat on the stone next to her. 'Well you saw me, you can go now'

'Come on Xena, why are you mad at me now I haven't done anything'

'Actually tell me why you are really here'

'Why did you do it'

'Because it needed to be done' Ares stood up furiously.

'Dammit Xena why can't you just for once think about yourself and not others or how you would like to call it the greater good' Xena stood up the anger now clearly visible on her face.

'Get the hell out of here Ares'

'What scared that I'll find a soft spot' She raised her hand and hit him in the face. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. He touched her cheek and she closed her eyes.

'You know I need to stay here Ares' He was still caressing her face.

'I know I can bring you back' She opened her eyes and looked at him.

'Ares I need to stay here, just forget it, let me find my peace' He leaned forward and she thought he was going to kiss her, she slightly opened her mouth letting out a soft sigh. Instead of going to kiss her he went for her ear to whisper something.

'Don't forget the people you left, for instance Gabrielle and your daughter Eve but if I was you I shouldn't worry' she was distracted by his warm breath on her neck. His hands were running down her arms.

'Ares please stop' Her voice sounded pleading but she didn't made an attempt to stop him.

'Fine, i'll see you soon' with that he disappeared.

'Gabrielle...'

'Xena stop it, just stop it' Gabrielle stood up from the fire and walked towards her sleeping roll.

Before she could lay down she saw Xena appear at the fire.

'Gabrielle you need to listen to me'

'Xena, is that really you'

'Yes, Ares just visit me, he wants to bring me back and I'

'Wait a second Ares came to you'

'yes he did but he can't bring me back'

'why not if those 40,000 souls are still free and he can bring you back wouldn't you want that'

'Gabrielle you cannot ask me such a thing, I want to go back trust me but there is no way, my body is gone only my soul is still here'

'What if Ares did find a way to retrieve your body'

'I don't know, I really don't'

'I miss you Xena'

'I have been trying to talk to you but you wont let me'

'That wasn't a delusion?'

'No, I told you even in death I will always be with you'

'I love you Xena you know that right'

'I know and I love you Gabrielle'

'I haven't told Eve yet, I don't know how I can say this to her'

'I know, I wish I could speak to her but right now I can't'

'I am going to find a way with Ares to get you back'

'Gabrielle, maybe you just have to find peace with it'

'I can't Xena you know that'

'I have to go back, don't forget I am here with you'

Xena disappeared as fast as she came and Gabrielle sat alone again, although it didn't last for long.

Ares appeared at the campsite.

'Gabrielle I think I found a way'

'But how Ares her body is gone'

'We can restore that, well at least if you have the ashes'

'I do they are in Argo's saddle bag, are you going to tell me how you want to restore her body or not'

'There is a magic spring in Jappa where you can put her ashes in'

'Ares I know that but that had to be done before the sunset on the second day she was death and I couldn't do that because otherwise the 40,000 souls wouldn't find peace'

'I know that but those souls have already found peace and well if I give up my immortality, her body can be restored' Gabrielle looked at him like he was crazy.

'Ares we are talking about your immortality here, you can't give that up you know that'

'I can and I will do it for Xena, you didn't saw her down there she was empty no fire no nothing just sitting there thinking she found her peace'

'I will do anything to get her back Gabrielle even though it means I have to give up my immortality, and well I still have some ambrosia left at Olympus and Aphrodite will give it to me so I can be a god again'

'Just what I thought you will never put a whole sacrifice for someone'

'Excuse me how about I saved you and Eve and became mortal huh?'

'I didn't meant it like that im sorry, lets just get this over with'

'well there is another thing we need'

'And what is that'

'the messenger of Eli, we need Eve'

'Why'

'Because Eli is the one who can give her soul back to Xena he did it before he can do it again'

'If you say so I will go and find her'

'Alright then I go to Xena, I will come to you again when you have found Eve'

'Alright, and can you say to Xena that uhm well never mind I will to her myself when she is back'

Ares disappeared and Gabrielle grabbed her stuff again.

'I am sorry Argo I know it's night and I promised you, you could rest but we have to find Eve'

Gabrielle sat on Argo starting the journey to find Eve.

Ares was in the cave again and he saw Xena sitting on the large stone again.

'Xena'

'You wont give up will you'

'Nope you know me just as stubborn as you are'

'What is it now Ares found a way to get me back' she gave a little sarcastic laugh. Ares walked behind her and started caressing her shoulders. Xena leaned into him not knowing what she was doing. 'What if I said I did'

'Than I would say that you are crazy, there is no way you can restore my body'

'Actually there is, the magic spring'

'Ares that doesn't count anymore it would have needed do be done earlier'

'not if you give it an extra ingredient'

'and what would that be'

'My immortality' Xena turned around in his arms.

'Forget it Ares you are not going to give up your immortality'

'I am and you can't stop me, your kinda stuck in here remember'

He leaned forward and again she closed her eyes, he noticed.

He went to her ear.

'You have no peace Xena we both know that' Before she could answer he was gone.

The sunset was beautiful, Gabrielle was riding trough the woods, she heard in a town that Livia was in the next town. Neither of the villagers knew Livia was Eve the messenger of Eli.

So Gabrielle came into the little town and saw Eve pretty quickly.

' Gabrielle! How are you'

'Eve, I need to talk to you'

'Where is my mother' Gabrielle looked at Eve and Eve looked like she already knew yet it didn't matter as soon as Gabrielle said she was death the tears were already running down her cheeks.

'That is not true, she is alive she has to be'

'I am sorry Eve she isn't but we can get her back I just need your help'

'How can I help'

'I need you to talk to Eli when we restored her body'

'You know I can't do that anymore'

'Yes you can, this is about your mother, you need to if we want her back'

'I will try I just don't know if it will work'

'It will, then we need to go now'

'Where are we going?'

'To Jappa'

'But that is at least seven days travel'

'Not if you have me Eve'

'Ares what are you doing here'

'We are going to bring your mother back, now both of you grab a hand'

In a flash they where in Jappa.

Gabrielle looked around and tears started in the corner of her eyes.

Eve put a hand on her shoulder and hugged her.

'Well come on tears can come later, Gabrielle we need to go to the spring'

the walked to the spring.

'Gabrielle I need the ashes' Gabrielle gave a urn which contains Xena ashes.

'Alright both of you need to say what she means to you and put all your love in it'

'What are you going to do Ares' Eve asked while Gabrielle was thinking what she was going to say.

'I am going to give up my immortality, starting right now' Ares opened the urn and grabbed his sword. He cut his hand and blood was dripping on the ground.

'With my blood, with my spirit I give you a part of my life. With this blood, with this powers I grant you my immortality' He let the blood dripping in the urn mixing with Xena's ashes.

'Gabrielle your turn, you also need to let the ashes fall into the water' Gabrielle grabbed the urn and started speaking. ' Eli, god of love hear my words, bring this warrior back to earth. Give her, her life that many people need, give her the love she gives back to me. Eli, god of love bring my beloved friend and soul mate back' Gabrielle let the ashes drop into the water. Nothing happened.

Eve started to speak. 'Eli god of love, Eli my god I as your messenger speak to you, give back what I lost give back my beloved mother. I ask you not as your messenger but as a friend bring this woman back who was once your friend. Give back my mother who I love and she who helps so many people, gives **us** Xena back' Eve put her hand in the spring and let the water slowly dripping on the ground, again nothing happened. Ares looked at Gabrielle and Eve.

'how can this be possible, my immortality is really gone, we did everything right why isn't she here'

'I dont know Ares maybe it wasn't supposed to happen' Eve didn't say a word, she failed at least that is how she felt.

'Or you just have to look better' Gabrielle, Eve and Ares turned around. Behind them stood Xena with a big smile on her face. Gabrielle and Eve stood up and both gave her a big hug.

'Mother im so glad it worked'

'Me too, me too'

'Can I have a moment with Ares' Gabrielle and Eve let go and they walked away.

Ares looked up, she was wearing a long white dress.

'Hello beautiful' She gave a little smile.

'Ares thank you, you once proved me wrong I wouldn't have thought you would go trough with this'

'You thought wrong Xena, I would do anything for you no matter what' Ares stood up and wanted to walk away. She grabbed his arm and turned him around.

'I am serious Ares this means a lot to me' He wanted to disappear, to bad he couldn't. She looked at him still there was no fire just a sad smile.

'It's okay Xena, your back that's all that count, now go back to Gabrielle and Eve they need you harder than I do' She let go of him and he walked away, not looking back. He walked into the woods where Aphrodite was waiting for him.

'Hey bro, that looked pretty intimate you alright'

'I am fine just give me that ambrosia so I can go away from here' Aphrodite handed him the ambrosia and he was looking at it for a few seconds, he took a bite feeling his power coming back.

Meanwhile Xena, Eve and Gabrielle were walking.

'So Xena where are we going'

'How about home, I want to go back to Greece first'

'Sounds like a good plan mother'

So the three of them walked towards the sun.

**author's note: I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! So I can think about if I should write further..**


	2. Episode 2: Trouble on the way home

Author's note: Well here is episode two! I hope you enjoy this one and please review and leave some ideas behind =) I would appreciate that a lot!

_ 'In a time of ancient gods, warlords and kings, a land in turmoil cried out for a hero. She was Xena, a mighty princess, forged in the heat of battle. The power... The passion... The danger. Her courage will change the world'. _

_The night had fallen and we see a campsite in the woods. Fire was slowly burning and lighted the place enough to see three woman's sleeping a little bit away from the fire._

_Xena was tossing and turning in her bedroll. She couldn't sleep, Gabrielle was snoring and Eve, well she was just in a deep sleep. Xena sat up right it was impossible to fall asleep for her right now. It has been four days since she was back, it has been four days since her death. She was truly happy that Gabrielle, Eve and Ares could bring her back, yet something didn't feel completely right. After she told Ares she was really thankful, he somehow looked like this wasn't what he wanted. Xena stood up and left the campsite to walk a little. The woods were calm, not a lot of sounds. Xena stood still at a open spot. She felt his presence, he was watching her._

_'Come on out Ares' She felt two hands on her waist, his warm breath in her neck. _

_'Can't sleep Xena' He whispered in her ear, she let out a soft sigh._

_'Not really, I just have a lot to think about' His hands were still on her waist, her body pressed against his._

_'You always have a lot to think about' His hands were on her stomach now, drawing little circles with his fingers. He was driving her crazy and he knew it._

_'Maybe you just need to relax a little bit' She grabbed his hands and stopped them from moving any further. 'I know what you are trying to do Ares and it isn't going to work' _

_'Owh it is working, we both know that' He started nibbling on her ear. She gave a little moan and he knew right there she was his. He started kissing her neck and she didn't stop him, she just leaned into him. _

'Xena, Xena wake up!' Gabrielle was trying to wake Xena up, but it wasn't working. Eve came back with some water. 'Eve give me that water' Eve handed over the water and she trow in over Xena. Xena sat up right. 'What the hell Gabrielle, Can't you jut wake me up normal'

'You didn't want to, did you slept well?' Xena looked up suspicious.

'Yeah, fine, I am going for a batht' Xena stood up and walked to the river that was near there campsite. She undressed herself and took a quick bath.

Meanwhile at the campsite Gabrielle and Eve were gathering there stuff for the journey back to Greece, if they travel fast they could be there in two days max three. Gabrielle and Eve had already breakfast while Xena's breakfast still stood there untouched. Just when Gabrielle wanted to pack the stuff a little girl ran crying to there campsite. Gabrielle walked to the little girl along with Eve.

'What is wrong honey'

'my village.. it has been attacked by some ugly man, they killed mommy' the girl cried louder when Xena came back from her bathing.

'What is wrong?'

'Her village has been attacked, her mother died' Eve looked sad, she recognized herself in the little girl. 'Where is your village darling' Xena spoke with a soft voice.

'Not too far from here, will you help me' Xena looked at Gabrielle and Eve, Greece won't walk away. They gathered there stuff very quickly and got on the three horses that were standing at a tree.

Eve took the little girl with her on her horse.

As they neared the village smoke could be seen from top of a hill. The little girl had stopped crying and was clutching herself to Eve. They entered the village and a bloodbath could be seen, man, woman and even children had been slaughtered. As far as they could see no one had survived except the little girl.

They got of the horses, the little girl still didn't want to let go of Eve.

'Gabrielle I want you to look for any survivors and if so treat their wounds' Gabrielle grabbed her bag and walked away to the first man. 'Eve you just watch the little girl' Eve gave a little nod and took the girl with her. Xena grabbed her sword and chakram which she got back from Gabrielle.

Eve had took the little girl just outside the village where they sat on the ground.

'What is your name darling?' The little girl looked at Eve with red, puffy eyes.

'I am Thalia, and you?' Eve gave a little smile before she answered.

'My name is Eve' The little girl grabbed Eve's hand.

'Am I going to see my mommy again' Eve got a sad look on her face.

'You will one day' That brought a little smile on the girls face.

Gabrielle had no luck, all the villagers were death, at least the ones she checked. She walked a little further when she saw a young man covered in blood laying on the ground, from where she stood she could see he was still breathing. She ran towards him and knelt on the ground.

'Are you okay?' she asked with a concerned voice. The man turned his head a little.

'I could have been better, who are you? An angel' Gabrielle chuckled.

'No sorry to disappoint you, your still alive, can you sit up?' The man tried but he had too much pain so Gabrielle helped him. She looked at his wounds he had one wound on his head what could give some heavy damage, his shoulder had a large cut in it and a arrow was sticking out his leg. Gabrielle looked around her to see if she could see Xena.

'XENA! I need your help' Gabrielle yelled loud enough , and very fast Xena came running towards Gabrielle. 'Are you alright, what happened' Gabrielle looked strangely at Xena.

'Nothing happened I just need your help, he is wounded badly so I need you to threat his wounds' Xena understood what she needed to do, She paralyzed some of his nerves so he wouldn't feel anything. She grabbed some things out of Gabrielle's bag and started cleaning the wounds.

Xena cleaned all his wounds and had put some bandage on several spots. Gabrielle and Xena had walked with him to a cavern where they now sat. The man was lucky he didn't had any critical wounds. Gabrielle had checked if there were other survivors but none were found.

'What is your name' Gabrielle looked at him.

'I am Theodus and you two are?' Gabrielle answered his question.

'My name is Gabrielle and this is Xena' Theodus smiled at Gabrielle.

'do you know who did this' The man looked troubled, trying hard to think who or what killed his entire village. 'I can't remember it very well, but I remember there were some creatures, I wouldn't describe them as man, it was a group of four maybe five, some of them had claws the others had swords' Xena looked at the man like he was crazy, although nothing should surprise her anymore.

'Do you know why they did this?' Xena asked with a soft voice.

'I heard one of the man talking, they said they hadn't found her, she who should be death' With that Gabrielle looked concerned to Xena. 'How do you mean, she who should be death' Gabrielle asked with almost a whispering voice. Theodus looked at Gabrielle. 'I don't know they said it had been four days ago, that she couldn't be far away' Xena stood up and walked out of the cavern. Gabrielle walked after her. 'Xena wait up, how do you know that they look for you' Xena turned around angry. 'Kinda strange if they don't, I mean I should be death, and lets face it, it has been four days ago. You shouldn't have brought me back!' Gabrielle looked hurt, She didn't say anything. 'Gabrielle I am sorry I didn't meant it like that, It's just I have it a little bit difficult that's all'.

'And you think I don't Xena, You didn't know how it was like to lose your best friend, your soulmate.' Xena showed regret, she shouldn't have said that.

'Gabrielle all this people died because of me, their blood is on my hands because I am alive'

'That is not true Xena, their blood is on my hands, on Eve's hands and Ares not yours' Xena looked away. ' I am going to Eve I have to stop these things'

'And I will help you' Theodus walked towards Xena and Gabrielle.

'I will help too, I want revenge on what they did to my people'

Meanwhile outside the little town, Eve and Thalia were playing a little game when Thalia heard something rustle in the woods. 'Eve did you heard that' Eve looked around.

'What did you hear' Then there was a complete different sound, a growling coming closer and closer. Eve and Thalia stood up. 'Thalia stand behind me' Two creatures came crawling out of the woods. They had claws and their face was hidden. 'MOTHER!' Eve yelled as loud as she could when the two creatures came running towards Eve and Thalia, they were the hunters and the girls were the prey.

Xena, Gabrielle and Theodus were discussing that Theodus couldn't join them because it was way to dangerous when they heard Eve's desperate cry for help. Xena ran towards the cry for help.

The creatures stood still right before Eve and Thalia. Their faces were visible now, showing two eyes glowing like the full moon, a mouth with sharp teeth. They reeked of death and they smelled the fear of their prey. They gave some kind of smirk before their attack. The first one reached out for Eve with his claws. Eve gave a high kick which send the creature backwards. The second one attacked and the first one stood up. Eve blocked his attack but his claws cut her skin open. Thalia was crying, which worked Eve on her nerves. They were both scared. The two creatures jumped at Eve when their was a whooshing sound. The chakram cut both of the creatures in their chest, they gave a howling sound, a high cry. When they looked at their attacker. Xena was holding here chakram and put it back where it belonged.

'I believe it is me your looking for' She gave her battle cry and jumped, she landed right before Eve and Thalia. 'Well come on then, attack me' The creatures turned around and ran away at an almost impossible speed. Xena turned around. 'Eve are you alright' Eve was still scared.

'I'm fine just a scratch' Xena grabbed her arm, blood was dripping all over it.

'Your not fine you need to clean this wound' Eve turned around, Thalia was still crying.

'Shh, it's okay there gone' Thalia opened her eyes, and hugged Eve still crying.

'Come on we need to get away from here before they come back.'

Gabrielle and Theodus walked towards Eve, Xena and Thalia.

'Xena what are we going to do, we can't stay here they know you are here'

'That is why I am staying here and you get everyone in safety Gabrielle'

'Forget it I am not leaving you, I don't want to lose you again'

'I won't run from them Gabrielle, I am going to fight'

'And I fight beside you'

'mother let Gabrielle stay with you, we will go away and find a save place'

'Eve what if they come after you, than your as good as death'

'I can save myself, just stay alive please' Eve grabbed Thalia's hand and winked at Theodus that he should follow her. 'Be safe Eve, and first get that wound cleaned'

'I promise' They grabbed two horses and rode off to a different direction the creatures went.

Xena and Gabrielle walked into silence to the tavern.

'Gabrielle try and go get some sleep please?' Gabrielle looked Xena, she knew Xena needed privacy.

'I'll try, she went upstairs where the bedrooms where. Xena walked towards the windows looking out for the creatures. She felt a tingling trough her spine, two hands caressing her shoulders.

'Ares to what do I owe this pleasure'

'I wanted to check up on you, are you alright'

'I am fine, just another monster another fight right' She spoke with sarcasm.

'Xena tell me what is wrong' She turned her head so she was looking at him.

'You shouldn't have brought me back, it was wrong' He stopped caressing her shoulders and grabbed her cheeks. 'You didn't deserve to die, maybe I was selfish, but if you were death many innocent people would die'

She looked away, a tear escaping her eye. He swept it away with his thumb.

'Xena you are going to be alright' She stepped away out of his arms.

'You should go'

'Why'

'Because this is something I need to handle alone' Without saying another thing Ares disappeared.

Xena was still looking out of the window, when she saw a movement. Gabrielle was probably asleep by now. She walked out of the cavern. The sun was going under. There were standing four figures just outside the entrance of the town. Xena grabbed her sword and walked slowly to them.

Two of them had claws, the other two swords.

'You should be death, Xena' one of the creatures said.

'I am not, standing right here, still alive' They charged at her. She sliced the first one, the other three circled around here.

'We are here to bring you back, where you should belong'

'You need to pay for all the grief you caused'

'And what about you guys huh? You slayed an entire village here' Xena jumped into the air landing behind one of the creatures. She stabbed him in the back with her sword. There were just two left, the ones with the claws. They attacked her, sword clashing against claws. One of the creature jumped behind here, cutting her back with his claws. Her armor stopped the most damage yet blood was sipping trough her leather. The creature who stood before attacked when she was vulnerable, he scratched her chest, just above her breast. Even though it hurt like hell Xena attacked again. She kicked the creature behind her, and put her sword trough the other. The last creature stood up.

'Give a message when you are back in hell, They can forget I'll go back'

'Even if you kill me this isn't over yet'

'Yes it is' The creature jumped at her, when he was midair she stabbed his sword right in his stomach, or at least what his stomach should be. The creature fall down, blood was dripping out his mouth.

'You will pay for this Xena' After that the creature closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

Xena looked around her, the bodies melted away, disappearing in the ground.

Xena walked slowly back to the tavern, her wounds still bleeding. She opened the door when she saw Ares sitting on a chair.

'Enjoyed the show' She said with anger. He stood up and walked towards her.

'Your hurt, let me take care of that'

'I am fine just need some bandage.'

'Let me at least clean them Xena' He grabbed a can of water and a towel. He made the towel wet. He looked at her, almost embarrassed to ask.

'You have to take of your clothing, otherwise I can't clean it' She didn't answer, She took off her armor and let her undergarment drop to her waist. He gave her a towel to cover her body. He started cleaning her wound on her back, softly touching her skin. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, which gave her tinglings down her spine. 'Am I hurting you' he whispered in her ear. She didn't speak but let out a soft sigh. He put the towel aside but was still touching her skin.

'I still can't believe you were death it is almost like a dream' He put her hair aside touching the revealed skin. She felt his breath closer and his lips made contact with her skin, she let out a little moan. She finally spoke. 'Ares please don't do this' Her breathing got quicker, her heartbeat faster.

'Why because your scared you enjoy it' his hands were on her waist. He turned her around.

'Ares stop' He pulled her closer to him, catching her lips with his. She was having an inner battle with herself, she knew she should stop this but she didn't want to.

'Ugh ugh, I am sorry to interrupt' Gabrielle stood on the stairway looking very uncomfortable.

They stopped the kiss immediately. Xena turned around. Gabrielle noticed the wounds.

'Wait you fought them alone, Xena you could have died'

'I think I should go, I uhh.. see you later alright' Xena gave a little nod and Ares disappeared.

'What was he doing here Xena' Xena looked up.

'He was taking care of my wounds' Gabrielle gave a skeptical look.

'didn't look like it, why did you let him kiss you'

'It is really none of your business'

'Xena are you alright'

'Fine just a little bit tired, it was a long day'

'You do need to tell me why you didn't wake me'

'This was I fight I needed to do alone, sometimes we have those'

'That is right, lets just get the horses and leave this place'

They gathered there stuff together and got on Argo. It didn't took long before they found the camp of Eve, Theodus and Thalia. The got off Argo and walked towards the fire. Thalia was asleep while Eve and Theodus where sitting at the fire. Eve turned around.

'Mother, Gabrielle you alright'

'We are fine Eve, just little tired' They talked a little bit longer at the fire and they after that they fell in a deep sleep.

The next morning Xena woke up early, she made breakfast for everyone. She walked to the river to splash some water in her face. 'Ares you can show yourself' Ares appeared standing at the water.

'What do you want'

'To talk about yesterday'

'It isn't going to happen again Ares, I just got a little bit carried away'

'Even after everything you still deny us'

'There is no us, just forget it'

'Fine if that is what you want, goodbye Xena' He disappeared from the scene, and Xena walked towards the water. She splashed the water in her face, taking a good look at herself.

She once remembered what she said to Gabrielle.

_Flashback_

_Xena trowed a rock into the water while Gabrielle sitting next to her._

_'See how calm the surface of the water is, that was me once And then the water ripples and churns thats what I became'. _

_'But when you sit here long enough the water will go back to being still again._

_It will go back to being calm'. _

_'But yet the stone still under there. Its now part of the lake It might still look as it did before but it is forever changed.' _

She walked back to campsite, everyone was awake by now enjoying the breakfast she made. She sat next to Eve.

'So Theodus where will you go?' Gabrielle asked.

'I think I'll travel to a little town, my grandma lives there, I want to pay her a visit.'

'Mother I am not going to travel back with you to Greece, I am going to find a home for Thalia'

Xena looked at her daughter who she never saw growing up to be the young brave woman she was now. 'I think that is a good choice of you darling'.

They had all gathered their stuff. And they went all separated directions. Eve and Thalia would go to the town with Theodus while Xena and Gabrielle where going back to Greece.

They said there goodbyes to each other, and they left, after all Greece wouldn't wait forever.

Hope you enjoyed this one! please leave a review x 


End file.
